


Alptraum - Nightmares

by mrs frye (misseverything)



Series: Requests/Anfragen/Images [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Assassin's Creed: Syndicate, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, German, Leser Insert, Reader Insert
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 11:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5826247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misseverything/pseuds/mrs%20frye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[ Assassin's Creed Syndicate Imagine, One Shot ] Stell dir vor, nach einem langen Tag – nicht nur hast du Jacob eine Andeutung gemacht, dass du ihn mehr als nur magst, sondern hattest auch eine anstrengende Mission, die du trotz aller Schwierigkeiten gemeistert hast – wirst du im Schlaf von einem Alptraum deiner Vergangenheit geplagt. Schreiend wachst du auf – und er ist an deiner Seite. [Schmerz/Trost;Hurt/Comfort; Jacob Frye x Leser (Reader Insert)]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alptraum - Nightmares

Alptraum – Nightmares

Jacob Frye x Leser, Comfort (Schmerz/Trost), Reader Insert, Assassin's Creed Syndicate Imagine

[ Assassin's Creed Syndicate Imagine, One Shot ] Stell dir vor, nach einem langen Tag – nicht nur hast du Jacob eine Andeutung gemacht, dass du ihn mehr als nur magst, sondern hattest auch eine anstrengende Mission, die du trotz aller Schwierigkeiten gemeistert hast – wirst du im Schlaf von einem Alptraum deiner Vergangenheit geplagt. Schreiend wachst du auf – und er ist an deiner Seite. [Schmerz/Trost;Hurt/Comfort; Jacob Frye x Leser (Reader Insert)]

 

Du hörst ein Schreien, so laut, dass es droht, dir den Kopf zu zerreißen, du willst dir die Ohren zuhalten, aber es geht nicht, du kannst dich nicht bewegen. Plötzlich tauchst du auf, erwachst mit einem Mal, und merkst, dass du es bist, die schreit. Du brauchst ein paar Sekunden, um zu begreifen, wo du bist – im Zug der Fryes, der Rooks. Du liegst in deinem Bett, schweißnass, dir ist heiß und kalt zugleich. Schnell schälst du dich aus der Decke, setzt dich an die Bettkante und machst das Licht an. Langsam beruhigt sich ein rasender Puls, aber du zitterst noch immer, und redest leise vor dich hin: „Es ist okay, es ist vorbei, ich bin in Sicherheit...“  
Plötzlich wird die Tür aufgerissen, die dein Abteil von dem nächsten trennt. Jacob stürmt herein. „Was ist los, (dein Name)?“ Er kniet sich vor deinem Bett hin, und nimmt deinen Kopf in seine Hände. Du bist nicht fähig, zu antworten, der Kloß in deinem Hals ist viel zu dick. Erst jetzt merkst du, dass deine Wangen nicht vom Schweiß nass sind – sondern vor Tränen.  
„(Dein Name).“ Jacobs Stimme ist so ruhig, tief und rau, und genau das liebst du so an ihr. Der Blick aus seinen Augen ist sanft. „Was ist passiert? Ich hab dich schreien gehört.“  
„Ich habe… schlecht geträumt. Ganz schlecht, und es war so… so echt, Jacob.“  
Jacob lässt dein Gesicht los, und nimmt deine beiden Hände, die immer noch nass-kalt sind, und drückt sie fest. „So ein Alptraum, in dem alle nackt sind? Da hätte ich auch geschrien.“  
„Nein, ich… es...“ Du stockst, schüttelst den Kopf. Du bist zu aufgewühlt, um Witze zu machen, um überhaupt darüber zu reden, was dich immer noch so beschäftigt. Du hattest schon lange keinen Alptraum mehr, aber seit neuem kamen die Erinnerungen wieder hoch, und dieser Traum war viel zu intensiv gewesen.  
Jacob merkt, wie verschreckt du bist, und wird ernst. Er murmelt ein leises „Sh, schon gut“ und du spürst, wie seine Daumen sanft über deinen Handrücken streicheln. Auch wenn seine Hände rau sind, ist er so zärtlich, dass es nicht stört – im Gegenteil. Du merkst, wie du langsam entspannst, wieder warm wirst, wieder ankommst.  
„Es ist alles gut. Siehst du, (dein Name), du bist hier bei uns und dir wird nichts geschehen. Das wird schon wieder.“ Als du in seine braunen Augen siehst, siehst du Sorge aufblitzen.  
„Entschuldige“, murmelst du und siehst weg. „Ich wollte dich nicht aufwecken. Oder den ganzen Zug.“  
„Also bitte“, sagte Jacob gespielt entrüstet, „dafür musst du dich doch nicht entschuldigen. - Geht's dir denn besser?“  
„Ja, es geht schon.“  
Du hörst ihn seufzten, er lässt deine Hände los und umfasst wieder dein Gesicht, zwingt dich ihn anzusehen. „Ob es dir gut geht, will ich wissen.“  
Keine Antwort ist auch eine Antwort.  
„Sag mir, wie ich dir helfen kann.“  
Jetzt bist du es, die seufzt. „Ich weiß nicht… ich glaube, ich möchte jetzt nicht allein sein. Kannst du… kannst du noch ein bisschen bei mir bleiben?“  
„Natürlich, (dein Name).“ Jacob steht auf, legt seinen Ledermantel ab, unter dem er noch ein weißes Hemd und seine Hose trägt. Er schien noch nicht im Bett gewesen zu sein. Dann schließt er die Tür und klettert neben dir aufs Bett. Ohne Umschweife legt er sich neben dich und verschränkt die Arme hinter dem Kopf. Du kannst dir ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Diese raue Art, dieses manchmal unvorsichtige, ungestüme Verhalten – du hattest am Anfang nicht gedacht, dass du es jemals lieben, oder gar nur mögen könntest. Aber mittlerweile, da du weißt, dass auch Sanftheit und Verständnis in Jacob steckten, dass er nicht immer so grob ist, gefällt dir diese Art sehr gut. Es ist dir lieber, als die überfürsorgliche Art mancher Leute, die einem nur ein schlechtes Gewissen bereitet, aber keine Hilfe ist.  
Du legst dich neben ihn, genießt die Stille, lauschst seinem Atem. Erst bist du zögerlich und vermeidest aus Verlgenheit, ihn zu berühren. Aber dann dauert es keine Minute, da richtest du dich auf, und schaust ihn an. Selten warst du ihm so nah, und möchtest jedes Detail genießen. Seine wachen Augen mit dem sanften Blick, seine Lippen, die jetzt zu einem leichten Lächeln geformt sind, die Narben in Bart und Augenbraue, seine Haare, die du noch nie angefasst hast, die aber so unendlich weich aussehen, dass du dir schon so oft gewünscht hast, genau das zu tun.  
„Was ist?“, fragte er grinsend.  
Statt einer Antwort bettest du deinen Kopf auf seine Brust, vergräbst dein Gesicht in seinem Hemd und atmest tief ein, nimmst seinen Duft auf. Jacob nimmt seine Arme hervor und schlingt sie um deine Mitte und drückt dich fest an sich. Du spürst und genießt die Wärme, die er ausstrahlt. Du merkst, wie Jacob sich vorsichtig unter dir aufrichtet, um die Bettdecke über euch auszubreiten.  
Du merkst, wie die Müdigkeit wieder zurückkommt, aber du möchtest den Moment weiter genießen, am liebsten für immer, weshalb du die Augen wieder öffnest und dich etwas auf die Seite drehst. Dein Gefühlsausbruch ist dir etwas unangenehm, aber Jacob halt dich immer noch in seinen Armen, und scheint nichts dagegen zu haben.  
Das gibt dir den Mut, ihm zu sagen, was dich bedrückt. Du fängst leise an, von den Gedanken und Bildern zu erzählen, die dich verfolgen, auch bis in deine Träume. Je mehr du laut aussprichst, desto besser fühlst du dich, irgendwie leichter, freier. Und Jacob ist ein guter Zuhörer, er lässt dich ausreden, bis du fertig bist.  
„Und deswegen bist du schreiend aufgewacht?“ - „Ja.“  
„(Dein Name)“, seufzt er leise, bedauernd, und drückt dich noch fester an sich. Du fragst dich, wie man jemanden so nahe sein kann, und genießt diese Nähe, diese Geborgenheit, es ist eine Wohltat. Du schlingst ebenfalls einen Arm um seine Mitte und klammerst dich an ihn, als wäre er ein Rettungsanker – und das ist er ja irgendwie auch für dich, schießt dir durch den Kopf, was für eine perfekte Metapher – und spürst, wie er dir mehrere zarte Küsse auf deinem Scheitel verteilt, und kannst ein Seufzen nicht unterdrücken.  
„Danke, dass du für mich da bist, Jacob.“  
„Immer, (Dein Name). War ich immer, und werde ich immer sein.“  
„Pass auf, 'immer' ist eine ganz schön lange Zeit, Frye.“ Du stimmst in sein tiefes Lachen mit ein.  
„Da denkt man, die romantische Art ist angebracht, und zieht am besten, und dann muss man sich so was anhören“, gluckst er.  
Du drehst dein Gesicht in seine Richtung, und küsst die Seite seines Halses. Du spürst, wie seine Bartstoppeln deine Stirn kratzen. „Ich wollte nur fair sein, und dich warnen, dass ich dich daran erinnern werde, dass du 'immer' gesagt hast.“  
Anstatt einer Antwort löst er einen Arm von deiner Seite und legt seine Finger unter dein Kinn, und presst seine Lippen auf deine. Du bist für einen kurzen Moment so überrascht, dass du nicht reagieren kannst, aber dann lässt du dich auf den Kuss ein, öffnest deine Lippen ein bisschen, erwiderst seine Zärtlichkeiten. Wie automatisch fahren deine Hände über seine rauen Wangen in sein Haar, ziehen seinen Kopf näher an dich ran.  
Erst wird dir nur warm von innen heraus, und dann spürst du ein Kribbeln, das sanft über deinen ganzen Körper huscht und dann in deinem Magen verweilt. Du meinst, es wird dich gleich zerreißen vor Glück, als ihr euch atemlos von einander löst. Du möchtest Jacob wieder danken, aber du findest nicht die richtigen Worte, deine Gefühle zu beschreiben. Also kuschelst du dich an ihn, hinein in seine Umarmung. Und bald seid ihr eingeschlafen, Arm in Arm, und du hast in dieser Nacht keinen Alptraum mehr.  
Du hast keinen Alptraum, solange du Jacob an deiner Seite weißt. Jede Nacht, immer. 

 

~ * ~ ° ~ * ~

**Author's Note:**

> Ich schreibe mehr One Shots! Wer will, kann mir gerne seine Idee/Anfrage/Imagine schicken, und ich setze das dann um (gerne auch mit eurem Namen eingefügt in einem extra Kapitel, natürlich anonym). Kann nur ein paar oder ein paar mehr Tage dauern :) Wenn ihr die Vorlage von tumblr oder ähnlichem habt, bitte Blog-Link mit hinzufügen. (bevorzugt Jacob Frye x Leser/OC, gerne aber auch andere Ships oder Fandoms). 
> 
> Danke für's Lesen und lasst mich wissen wie ihr's fandet :)


End file.
